


Pink opal glows like life

by Konwaliawrites



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And to practice makeout scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This For Fun, M/M, Pink Sonic everyone, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konwaliawrites/pseuds/Konwaliawrites
Summary: Sonic and Shadow had a pretty simple mission — head out to Eggman's lair, steal his newest invention and leave. But, as it usually goes while being a hero, there are complications. The fight with the evil doctor's robots makes Sonic so dehydrated he was even willing to drink one of Eggman's rejected serums. But, of course, it couldn't be just a simple dud... /Established Sonadow





	Pink opal glows like life

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Pyon-suki's amazing art of pink Sonic on Tumblr!  
> Link: http://pyon-suki.tumblr.com/post/172715104544/pink-sonic  
> The moment I saw this beautiful work I felt the need to write a fic about it. Please go check it out!

It was a dazzling, cloudless spring day on Mobius. Cherry trees had started blooming long ago, dusty rose petals adorning the entire planet as they danced on the breeze.

 

Spring was Sonic’s favorite season — everything was bursting with life after staying in a deep slumber under the frost for so long. Crystal streams sparkled in appreciation of the warm sun rays; everything in the world just screamed vitality.

 

He loved running through the daffodil fields and jumping over wisteria trees, admiring their beauty and inhaling their scent. Colors of the wind melted together, using the entirety of their vast pallet to express the birth of Venus with the gentlest of brushstrokes. Being able to savor all of that felt blissful and though he experienced it every year, the sensation had never lost its charm.

 

Right now he wasn’t able to enjoy the beauty of nature, though. He had a mission that needed to be accomplished first.

 

Sonic walked casually next to Shadow through one of the many corridors in Eggman’s base. The entire place was like a labyrinth; they definitely would not be able to find the room Tails was talking about without his constant aid in the objective. As of now, the couple strolled dutifully through metal corridors, following Tails’ last mentioned directions.

 

“Hey Shads, after this is over, how about we go for a picnic in the park? Admire the first day of spring? Race through the azalea field?” Half-lidded, lush eyes promised the sweetest of things as the hero of Mobius spoke playfully.

 

However, no matter how tempting the offer —and Sonic himself — was, Shadow knew this was not the time to exchange candy-coated nothings.

 

“Tell me we’re also going to make flower crowns and I’m going to puke from the number of rainbows you’re shoving down my throat,” the blue hero’s boyfriend commented dryly, taking a second to enjoy the pout that came across Sonic’s face, “But sure, I don’t see why not. And now — focus on our task if you don’t want to wait until evening to enjoy this day.”

 

“Well, I’m not gonna lie — night dates also have a certain sense of charm to them, but I get your point. Let’s get that serum and get out of here.”

 

They turned right, then left, and left again, just like Tails instructed them to do. It was… oddly quiet. Duralumin walls did not hide any sort of traps, there were no badniks coming at them… the entire place was completely empty. Sure, there were some security cameras, but they didn’t even have to smash them, because their fox friend already took the liberty to hijack the security system.

 

“It’s too quiet in here. I wonder what Eggman cooked up for us this time. Why is he letting us go this far?” The sapphire hedgehog wondered out loud, to which the dark counterpart only shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Who knows. But he’s definitely not generous enough to let us just barge in and take his latest invention, so we need to stay alert.”

 

Sonic nodded and pressed the button on his communication device.

 

“Tails, where do we go now, buddy?”

 

“Left, right, left, up. Smash the door and you’ll reach the area filled with Eggman’s robots. The door inside that room leads to the chemical laboratory. But um, there is a slight complication….” The yellow fox hesitated, but Sonic was going to have none of it.

 

“Tails, when do we not have any complications? No need for concern, seriously.”

 

“Hear me out first before you judge that, okay?” The young boy’s voice had gained a slightly irritated tone, “So you see, the temperature in the first room is extremely hot. I tried reprogramming the air conditioning system, but for some reason, it won’t adhere to my codes… fighting in these conditions will be very difficult. If you feel like you can’t take it, just go back and we’ll try again some other way.” The kit’s concerned voice echoed in the hallways.

 

Sonic left out a chuckle, hoping to calm his friend down.

 

“No worries buddy, nothing I can’t handle. I was just fine in Mazuri, right? Besides — I have Mr. Ultimate Lifeform in here with me. He’s very resistant to inconvenient temperatures. Right, Shads?”

 

Shadow smirked and crossed his arms. Even though being the Ultimate Lifeform had its cons, he couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride upon hearing Sonic’s assurance in his abilities.

 

“Positive.”

 

“See? Even a dude with a stick up his ass is feeling confident about it-ow!” Sonic’s joke quickly turned into a yelp of pain as the other hedgehog kicked his left leg with enough force to make him lose his balance and fall.

 

“Ugh, do you have any idea how much it hurts to be kicked by a shoe made completely out of metal?!” The young hero complained before pulling himself up into a standing position.

 

“You deserved it, so stop whining. I’ll kiss it better later or something.” The charcoal hedgehog replied, his tone making it very clear that he couldn’t care less about the other’s misery.

 

Emerald eyes widened in shock as Sonic growled at the dark hedgehog.

“... I hate that I love you….”

 

Shadow smirked at that one and blew him a kiss, ignoring the ice-cold glare the blue hero was giving him.

 

“Let’s go Sonic, we have a fight to win.”

 

“Good luck! Call me if you need me,” Tails said before disconnecting the call.

 

A gloved black hand pushed the button next to the door, causing it to slide open.

Th army of robots immediately alerted as both hedgehogs wasted no time and spin-dashed into the room.

 

… And regretted it afterward, because it really was unbearably hot in here, just as Tails had mentioned, and spin-dashing only made them hotter.

Sonic panted as he tried to fight with all his might, panicked at his body’s reaction and praying to Chaos that he would not pass out here.

 

He took a look at his partner, hoping the other would be handling this situation with ease —however, Shadow wasn’t doing much better. He didn’t look like he was about to pass out any second, but he did look like he had trouble concentrating on the fight; his moves got a little sloppy as he kicked and punched, sending metal shards flying across the room.

 

They managed to keep the fight up for several minutes, destroying enemies one by one, until Sonic felt that his body had reached its limit. His blood was boiling underneath his skin, begging for air, a little breeze — anything.

 

“Shadow, got any magic tricks up your sleeve? If we keep this up they’re gonna bake us and serve us for lunch!” The blue hero yelled desperately, his voice raspy as he fell to the ground. His throat felt so dry....

 

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna like it,” his other half answered and a second later, Sonic saw him loosen his inhibitor rings.

True, he didn’t. What the ebony hedgehog was planning to do was risky, but it gave them a chance of escaping this inferno, so the azure hedgehog nodded weakly in agreement.

 

“At this point, I seriously don’t care, as long as you don’t blow me up in the process.”

 

“Alright then,” Shadow answered as he made his way to stand beside the cobalt hedgehog.

 

The dark hedgehog grinned darkly toward his opponents. He felt the Chaos energy swell within him and fill him up with so much power one could easily get drunk on.

He knew what was coming and he knew he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 

“Chaos Blast.”

 

The explosion was not as big as he would have liked for it to be, feeling even a little disappointed with the fact he had to keep so many amounts of Chaos energy at bay but tried not to let it show. As Sonic said earlier — it’s a wise move only if they don’t get blown up along with the army of killing machines.

 

A bright light flashed before their eyes as it obliterated every scrap of metal around them. It happened so fast they couldn’t keep up and watch the process of the explosion. Hundreds of iron shards fell to the ground.

 

“Good job, Shads. Now let’s get out of here while I still have enough energy left to walk.”

 

“Point taken.”

 

Shadow opened the door to the laboratory area, allowing both hedgehogs to step inside. Then, he clicked the door shut.

The temperature in the room was pleasantly cool and it immediately brought relief to their tired muscles.

 

“Whew… finally! I don’t recall Eggman planning to open a giant sauna and thank Chaos, he would do a horrible job. This entire fiasco made me so thirsty! Ya think he’s got Pepsi lying around here or somethin’?”

 

“I’m going to skip the part where I judge you for liking Pepsi instead of Coca-Cola and say chances are close to zero. Let’s just focus on the objective for now, the sooner we get out of here the better, not to mention the mind-controlling serum should not be left in Doctor’s hands for longer than it already has been.”

 

“Look at you being punny, glad to see I’ve had an influence on you,” Sonic said with a smirk, “And I bet there’s something in here if you look around well enough!”

 

The other hedgehog didn’t bother replying, he didn’t even spare a glance at the sapphire hedgehog as he walked around the room, checking out carton boxes stacked on the shelves. Instead, he focused on finding what they came here for. He pressed the button on his communication device and immediately began a call with the young fox.

 

“Hi Shadow, need some help?”

 

“Actually, yes. We are in the laboratory already, but there are lots of tubes and flasks filled with all sorts of liquids. How do we know which one contains the mind control serum?”

 

“Hmm, let me check the security cameras real quick….” Tails said and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again, “Alright, I got it. It should be a small vial with a yellow liquid. You should be able to see tiny purple spots in there, too. Please take the blueprints as well while you’re at it, the more I know about its chemical composition the better. They should be inside the desk on the top shelf.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Thanks! Hope to see you back soon.”

 

“Shadow, I’ve found it!” Sonic’s excited voice suddenly echoed in the room. Shadow quickly turned around to face the other in surprise.

 

“... You did?”

 

“Yeah! Look, maybe it’s not Pepsi but it’ll do until I can get something better. Man, I haven’t been so thirsty in forever!”

 

Sonic stood proudly before Shadow as he held a large carton box with a white “REJECTS” caption on it. Inside it was lots of different flasks in all sorts of colors, but not a single one marched Tails’ description, which made the ebony hedgehog facepalm.

 

“... And here I thought you actually did something useful… how foolish of me.”

 

“Oh, come on! Wanna drink or not? Dunno how about you, but I’m dry as a bone, and the word ‘rejects’ is here for a reason. These are duds, completely harmless and useless!” The blue hero defended himself as he put the box down and grabbed a flask with a soft pink colored liquid inside. He sniffed it and smiled at the aroma, “Hey, this one smells like a watermelon! Watermelon juice is tasty, too!”

 

He lifted the flask to his mouth and Shadow panicked.

 

“You idiot! This might be poison for all you know! Put it down!” Shadow made a move to stop his partner, but it was too late. Sonic took a large gulp of the stuff, only half of the elixir remaining in the glass.

 

Silence.

 

Shadow didn’t dare to say a thing. He just stared, coral eyes wide as he searched for any abnormalities in the other hedgehog’s state.

 

Sonic seemed… perfectly fine, though.

 

“Phew! I feel much better now. Want a sip?”

 

These carefree tone and cheerful words were all that was needed for the black hedgehog to break from his strange trance and literally blow up.

 

“Are you crazy!?” He yelled as he grabbed Sonic’s shoulders in panic, “The moment we get home I’m telling Tails about it and we’ll put you on observation. Is your vision blurry? Any trouble breathing, anything at all?”

 

“Nope. You’re worrying too much, Shad,” Sonic commented as he pecked the other hedgehog on the cheek softly, “now let’s find this thing and get out of here.”

 

“Fine. But don’t drink the rest, we’ll take it too so Tails can inspect that thing.” The blue hero nodded and joined the older hedgehog in searching for the project.

 

It wasn’t hard at all to find the mixture the young genius was talking about. It was right there in the open, standing on the desk.

 

“This is like taking a candy from a baby,” Shadow commented in amusement as he grabbed the item, and blueprints right afterward. A few seconds later both hedgehogs were already Chaos controlling back to their house.

 

They fell off the ray of light and right onto the floor of Sonic’s living room. Sonic fell with a quiet, pained grunt and Shadow immediately walked up to his lover.

 

“Thank you kindly for choosing Ultimate Lifeform Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight,” the ebony hedgehog said jokingly as he smirked and offered his hand to help the other get up. The blue hero accepted it gladly.

 

“Well, I’d like to file a complaint, actually. that was kind of a rough landing. I’m confident your policy doesn’t allow hurting your poor passengers?” The younger hedgehog said with that smug look on his face as he put his arms around the other’s neck, “I’m pretty sure I deserve some compensation in this case.”

 

“Oh, definitely,” the dark hedgehog played along, running his gloved hands through the skinny waist of his partner. Soft shivers, much akin to those of the storm ran through the cobalt body, “Allow me.”

 

Sonic’s left ear got showered with soft nibbles and kisses and he couldn’t help but hum in appreciation. He pulled the other hedgehog closer as he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling. Just how fast was his pulse racing, could he even measure it? He doubted.

 

“Hmm, that’s pretty good, I admit. Now, as much as I like where this is going, I think we have something to deliver to my little brother upstairs. And what kind of fastest thing alive would I be if I made people wait?” The hero of Mobius said with a soft chuckle as he heard an annoyed groan from his partner.

 

“Fine,” The other said, irritation clear in his voice before leaning against the blue ear yet again, “But after that I want you all to myself,” Shadow whispered softly, earning a gasp from the blue hedgehog.

 

“Getting possessive, aren’t we? But fine, I guess I can oblige. I’ve had plans for us today anyway.”

 

“True. Let’s get this over with,” the Ultimate Lifeform answered and they made their way to the young kit’s bedroom upstairs.

 

“I have good news and bad news,” Shadow announced upon entering, “Good news is that we managed to bring what you asked for. Bad news is that the idiot hedgehog over here drank some kind of mixture he found in Eggman’s lair and we need to check if it’s poisonous.”

 

The little fox gave Sonic a flat stare.

 

“... Really, Sonic.”

 

The sapphire hero’s cheeks gained a warm hue from embarrassment at these words.

 

“Oh, come on! You weren’t the one almost turned into a hedgehog soup!” He tried to defend himself.

 

“True, he wasn’t. But I was.” The ebony hedgehog commented.

 

“Your opinion is biased, Mr Ultimate,” Sonic stuck his tongue out at the other hedgehog. Shadow just shrugged and placed all of the requested materials on the table.

 

“Here are the contents you asked for, plus Sonic’s new favorite beverage. He doesn’t seem to have any negative symptoms, but could you check this thing just in case? It was stored in a box with rejected serums and I’m sure there had to be a reason for that.”

 

Tails grabbed the small flask with the pink liquid and inspected it before speaking up again.

“Okay, will do. As soon as I find anything I’ll let you know. Once again — thanks for your help, especially with the blueprints. It will make it so much easier for me to come up with a neutralizing chemical.”

 

“No problem, buddy. So, do you need anything else from us?”

 

“I think I’m good, thank you. Oh, and please do me a favor and go drink water if you’re still thirsty?”

 

“Pshh, fine.” The younger hedgehog replied, still clearly upset.

 

Both hedgehogs made their way to the kitchen downstairs. Once they arrived, Shadow grabbed two glasses from the black cupboard, filled them with water and handled one to Sonic as he himself took sips eagerly from his own glass. His throat burned and he finally got a chance to relieve himself.

 

“So, you’re still up for that date, I take it? How about we race to the park?” Sonic asked and oh, there was this playful glow in the lush eyes the other couldn’t help but adore each time he saw it. It was impossible for him to say no to this sparkle and Sonic knew it too well.

 

“Sure.”

 

Around two hours later, two tired hedgehogs were lying down on the grass, admiring the graceful fuchsia hue of the sunset melt into prussian blue of the silent, starry night. Their hands were intertwined as Sonic listened to Shadow talk about the stars above.

 

“And over there,” the striped hedgehog pointed to yet another set of stars, “that’s Canis Major. I saw it a lot from the ARK.”

 

“I see….”

Sonic sounded sleepy all of a sudden. He snuggled closer to his lover, burying his face in the soft, white fur, earning a warm smile from the other hedgehog. Carmine eyes were filled with so much love that when Sonic looked at them, he was completely melting into the soft gaze.

 

“Want to go back?”

 

“Yeah… I really enjoyed that, though. I’m sure I would be able to stay up longer if our date at Eggman’s lair wasn’t so exhausting. Dude’s ruining our love life.”

 

“Well, technically speaking, he’s the main reason our love life even exists.” Shadow pointed out.

 

“Hush. I’m sure I would have met you one way or another.”

The blue hero’s smile stretched wider.

“And I’m glad I did.”

 

The charcoal hedgehog chuckled softly. The sound was so calming and beautiful, like the wood thrush’s sound. Each note melted together in a dazzling harmony.

 

“You’re such a sap. Let’s go home.” He said as both of them stood up from the grass.

 

The pair got home in a matter of seconds and proceeded with their usual evening tasks before they finally lied down in their bed, calm and content. Soon, Morpheus had put both lovers in his embrace, allowing them to drift away.

 

When Sonic woke up, he was on a cloud nine. He spent few minutes just lying down with closed eyes, enjoying the way soft, white fur felt against his muzzle. Tan, gloveless hands wandered contently along the black furred body, enjoying every curve and inch of the Ultimate Lifeform’s skin. The hero of Mobius hummed happily at the pleasant warmth spreading through his body like a wildfire.

 

He gave a soft kiss to the other hedgehog’s forehead and got up, intending to start his day and let other sleep in. He used a huge amount of Chaos energy yesterday after all.

 

Despite his best intentions, the moment he walked in front of a mirror, he yelped way too loudly for his liking.

 

“What the…?!”

 

Sonic, the world’s savior. Brave hero, a friend with a big heart. His blue trail of light as he broke the sound barrier was easily recognized by every single mobian and human on the planet.

Well… that was about to change.

 

Because the royal blue was… completely gone from his quills.

 

Instead, it got replaced with rose pink. Head to toe. Even his eyes had different color now, looking more like watermelon pink instead of emerald green.

 

_Well… at least my muzzle and arms stayed the same, phew._

 

Sonic just… stared appalled at his reflection in the mirror. Trying to figure out _how_ in the world something like this happened.

Then, he connected the dots and froze.

 

_The serum..._

 

“I’m sorry Shads, but you won’t get much of your beauty sleep after all…” the rosy hero murmured to himself, embarrassed. He walked to the bed and shook his partner’s shoulders gently.

 

“Shadow, wake up…” the younger hedgehog said and planted a soft, short kiss on the ebony hedgehog’s lips, which brought a soft groan from the sleepy hedgehog.

 

“... Sonic, I really need to rest…” Shadow said, his voice full of misery.

 

“I know, and I usually would let you sleep as much as you want, but something… happened. Look at me please?”

 

“Huh?” The other grunted and black lids slowly slid open.

Coral eyes widened in shock as he took in Sonic’s new looks, although after a while he smirked.

 

“Festive. Perfect look for spring. Serves you right, Faker. Told you not to drink that thing.”

 

“Can we leave these jokes for later and at the moment worry about what if I’ll stay like this forever?” The pink hedgehog said, irritated.

 

“I mean, we should. I’m pretty sure I wanted to date you, not Amy,” the dark hero said and Sonic shivered at the thought. Shadow looked away for a second to look at the clock and check the time, “But, to calm you down, I say we get up and pay Tails a visit.”

 

“Thanks, Shads….”

 

“Don’t thank me. In this case I only take gratitude in the form of redemption. Just don’t do something as stupid again,” the older hedgehog grunted as he proceeded with putting on his gloves and walked up to the door.

 

Tan hands knocked on the door to his little brother’s room.

 

“Tails, can we come in? There’s kind of an issue here….”

 

“... Okay?” The young fox answered, sounding confused and concerned. Then, he opened the door and bursted out with laugh upon seeing Sonic’s new appearance.

 

“Oh, come on! Can you two take it at least a little bit seriously?! No offense to the pink color, it’s kind of a nice hue really, but I definitely do not want to stay like this forever!”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry….” Tails said as he wiped his tears, “it’s just, I was worrying the serum might have ended up doing something really bad to you and you show up… like this. You don’t have to worry, I’m sure it can be reversed, but I need a breakfast first before I try to come up with the solution. Just bear with it until then?”

 

“Well, if you say so… to be honest, I’m kind of digging this look. As long as it’s only temporary I’m fine with it really,” the rosy hedgehog answered and spinned around gracefully, earning a chuckle from both Tails and Shadow, and… was that a soft hue of red the other saw on the dark hedgehog’s muzzle?

 

“Glad to hear it. Now, can we please eat something?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” The rose quartz hedgehog replied and they went downstairs to eat.

 

After everyone ate their breakfast, Tails put the empty dishes in the dishwasher and proceeded to go back to his room.

 

“I’ll go get to work. I’ll call you when I need you, but overall you don’t need to worry. It’s not a very serious mutation, so I’m sure I’ll come up with an antidote sooner than later,” Sonic’s little brother said before disappearing from both hedgehog’s line of sight.

 

“So… what do we do now?” The pink hero asked. Shadow shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. We could read books, watch a movie….”

 

Sonic walked up to the striped hedgehog and put his hands around his neck. Cherry colored eyes got partially covered by pearl pink lids as his face bloomed with this confident, lustful expression Shadow loved so much….

 

“Or… you could try out my new look. I saw your blush back in Tails’ room, you know,” the hero of Mobius said and his grin grew wider when a surprised expression came over the older hedgehog’s face. He left out a soft cough and a tan muzzle was slowly starting to get color again, “aaand it’s back. What a great sight to see.”

 

Sonic chuckled and leaned in closer. Their lips were only a hair apart as he whispered “Say it.”

 

Shadow snorted at that. Of course the other hedgehog would say something like that.

 

“... You really like getting your ego stroked, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Sonic said simply.

 

“... Fine, then,” the dark hedgehog said and softly nibbled the other’s lower lip, drinking in the other’s sweet, delicate shivers. He pulled his teeth away, but lips stayed close to the rosy hedgehog. His eyes looked tender and loving, like azalea petals. Shadow felt the need to savor the sight.

 

“... You’re looking absolutely irresistible.” Shadow finally admitted, earning a soft gasp from Sonic, and soon, his cheeks gained a hue much similar to the one of his eyes.

 

“Woah, I never knew you liked pink this much.”

 

“Guess I’m full of surprises. Then again, this color really does suit you. That, and Tails said he will have an antidote ready for you very soon. You can’t blame me for wanting to savor it while it lasts.”

 

“True. In that case what’s stopping you?” Gloved hand stroked Shadow’s cheek lovingly, “Savor it.” Sonic taunted.

 

It was time for the dark hedgehog to smirk.

 

“Your call.”

 

Soft laughs, quiet gasps and moans melted into a mesmerizing aria as both hedgehogs performed their sensual, loving dance. Chaos, how much he loved Shadow’s hands….

They stroked his tail, then moved up to gently squeeze the thin waist… spread the warmth further, onto his chest, his quills, his ears….

 

Tiny sparks of Shadow’s Chaos energy felt thrilling as Sonic closed his eyes and kissed his lover once more. The pink hero’s hands started wandering, repeating the gesture. Getting lost in the soft white tuft, bringing his loved one closer, and… oh?

 

He hadn’t even noticed they started making a move to the couch until he fell on it. Sonic looked up in confusion into Shadow’s ravenous eyes.

 

“Hold on Romeo, today I have something else in mind if you may….” The hero of Mobius said and stepped away from the couch. It was time for the darker hedgehog to become confused.

 

“What…?” Shadow’s voice was raspy as he panted and tried to recollect his breath.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ The older hedgehog wondered, however, then…

 

His confusion vanished when Sonic walked back to the couch and sat next to Shadow. He grabbed black, soft shoulders and gave a gentle push.

It was then that the older of the two connected the dots and smiled.

 

“You up for it?” Sonic’s smile was brighter than the sun, cheeks flushed, and his gaze, apart from lust, was filled with so much happiness and affection that Shadow couldn’t help but smile wider at that.

 

“Do you even need to ask? Come here, stupid,” Shadow answered and quickly put his arms around the pink hero’s neck, kissing him passionately. He lied down on the couch, encouraging the hero to lay on top of him.

 

The Ultimate Lifeform closed his eyes relished every touch, and when he felt tender lips on his neck, he couldn’t hold back his moan. He smiled so much his cheeks hurt, a feeling he didn’t experience in a long time.

 

Back when he was living on the ARK, he and Maria were often dreaming and talking about being able to experience seasons. Watch the soft snow fall, flowers bloom, dazzling sunshine, leaves turning gold… There were so many mesmerizing things about Mobius. The gentle notes of the piano, songs of hummingbirds, the smell of lavender in the morning… he could keep counting endlessly.

 

However, when he opened his eyes again to look at the soft pink, shining like an opal, he realized that the spring glow of life was the most beautiful of them all.

 

The next day Sonic stared at his royal blue fur in appreciation. It felt good to be back to normal. He smiled as he looked at the mirror in Tails’ room.

 

“Thanks, buddy! I knew I could count on ya.” The azure hero gave his friend a thumbs up and went back to examining his body, checking out if every single inch is back to its usual color.

 

“Don’t mention it. Just please think things like that through next time? It could have ended up being way more dangerous than just a coloring serum…” Tails smiled sheepishly.

 

“Yes, mom. By the way, why would Eggman create a serum like this in the first place? It hardly sounds useful to me.”  
  
“Well, judging by its simplified chemical construction, my theory is that Eggman wanted to practise creating flavored poisons, since these are way easier to give to people. Since it was just a practise material, he didn’t want to make it too complicated and thus, the coloring serum happened.”

 

“Okay, that sounds logical. Do you still have it lying around here somewhere, by the way?”

 

“Well, yeah, it’s on the table, but why…” the young fox started, but didn’t get to finish his sentence because Sonic was gone in a flash of blue light. Along with the flask.

 

He raced his way to the kitchen, and then made his way to the bedroom. His boyfriend was lying on top of the bed, completely focused on his book. As if Sonic never walked in there at all.

 

“Hey, handsome. I heard that a good book is enjoyed best with an equally good cup of tea. Would you agree?” The cobalt hero asked with a flirty tone and half lidded eyes. Shadow looked away from his book to stare at the other.

 

“Well, yeah. I agree.” The older hedgehog gave a tiny smile.

 

“Good. Here’s a little something for you to enjoy along with the book. It should be cool enough to drink by this point,” the hero of Mobius said and placed the white cup on the windowsill next to the bed, “And now if you excuse me, I feel like going for a run. I gotta enjoy being the blue blur once again.”

 

Sonic ran out of the house, a trail of blue lingering for a while in the room before disappearing. Shadow smiled fondly at the cup. He looked back at the book in front of him and took a sip absentmindedly.

 

“Wait a minute, since when do we have a watermelon tea at home?” The Ultimate Lifeform spoke, confusion clear in his voice.

 

Then, his face froze. Somehow, he managed to slowly put the cup back on the windowsill.

He closed the book gently. His hands shuddered.

 

“Sonic!” Shadow’s angry roar echoed through the entire house, making Tails jump out in surprise in his room.

 

Back in the woods, Sonic decided he should watch weather reports more often, because oddly enough, it sounded like storm was coming, despite the sky looking clear blue….

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I'm glad I got this one out of my head, I can go back to writing chapter 3 of A kiss of life :) Please let me know if you noticed any mistakes in the story. Thank you kindly and I hope you enjoyed the ride! Peace


End file.
